


Don't ever do that again please

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk don't like blood, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Keith (Voltron), M/M, Worried Hunk (Voltron), lot's of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Prompt by Frosty-Viking on TumblrHeith + Hunk and Keith got assigned for a mission and Keith got badly injured?





	Don't ever do that again please

  “Hunk! Look _out_!”

The warning was followed by a loud boom from a bomb; Hunk barely had time to react before he suddenly had pink dirt in his mouth from where he’d been shoved and thrown at the violent explosion. He sat up coughing as the smoke and sand swirled and rained around him.

  “ _What was that?!_ ” Lance and Pidge shouted in the com, voice thick with worry.

Hunk rubbed at his eyes before freezing.

Keith was lying on the pink ground, sand and dirt covering most of his armour but it was the ground that made Hunk halt, the ground under and around Keith was dark and growing bigger. The crater where the mine had been hidden was a big as a car and deep.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked pushing himself of the ground and over to the red paladin; he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder giving it a shake but when he removed his hand a dark sticky substance followed causing Hunk to pale.

Blood.

  “Keith?!” Hunk shouted quickly grabbing Keith and turning him around, only to gag at the blood. Keith’s entire chest plate was nothing but splinters along with his arm that lay in an unnatural angle. “Oh god- Keith! Please answer me! Hey Wake up!” Hunk patted Keith on the cheek; it was covered in blood too. The nausea returned but Hunk pushed it back down. “Keith! Come on! Please! You know how much I hate blood.” Hunk was about to have a panic attack he knew it, he could feel his heart beating faster and breaths coming shorter at the same time he fought down the nausea. “Please Keith…” Hunk whined letting his helmet rest against Keith’s.

A weak noise left the red paladin and Hunk jerked back to be able to look at him. Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Hunk with unfocused eyes.

  “’unk?”

  “I’m here.” Hunk took Keith’s least injured hand and squeezed lightly. Keith head lolled to the side and he took a shaky breath.

  “You okay?”

  “I’m fine. I’m perfect. You’re covered- covered in blood and bleeding and god Keith I don’t know what to- you’re bleeding very, very much. This is bad, this is really really bad! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

  “Instincts… didn’t think…”

  “Didn’t think- Of course you didn’t think!” Hunk sobbed. “Guys! HELP!”

  “ _Hunk what’s wrong?_ ” Shiro asked.

  “It’s Keith he’s hurt, there’s blood everywhere and I hate blood!”

  “ _Hunk, Calm down and breathe, what happened?_ ”

  “There was a land mine… Keith pushed me out of the way and took most of the explosion.”

  “ _You won’t have to wait long; Red just forced her way out of the hangar._ ” Coran said over the com.

 

A purr merged with a growl caused Hunk to look up to find how Red came towards them, she landed on the field sending other mines exploding, but they didn’t even scratch her. Hunk could feel her dislike to them even if she wasn’t his lion. She lowered her head and opened her mouth; Hunk gingerly lifted Keith from the ground and carried him inside Red. Keith gave away a noise of complain and pain at the movement, but lost conscious soon after, going limp.

Red flew them fast towards the castle and Hunk hurried to get Keith to a healing pod that’s already been fixed by Coran, the quickly changed Keith out of the shredded paladin armour into the pod suit and closed the pod when Keith was inside.

 

Hunk backed away some steps exhaling while he tried to breathe in order to clam himself down.

  “I’d advise you to go and get cleaned up, Hunk.” Coran said, causing Hunk to look down at his yellow paladin armour, it was more red than white. He swallowed down the nausea all over again and gave Coran a strained smile.

  “Thanks for pointing that out.”

 

***

 

Keith exhaled when the pod opened and he crashed into a pair of soft yet firm arms, he groaned blinking his eyes open to find a dishevelled and worn looking Hunk look back at him with teary eyes full of relief.

  “I hate you so much, don’t ever do something like that again, I swear if I have to see anything covered in blood again I will die. Don’t ever do that again.” Hunk rambled as he hugged Keith closer.

Keith closed his eyes and placed his hands on Hunk’s back.

  “I won’t make any promises, because I don’t want to you get hurt.” Keith murmured as he kissed Hunk on the neck, the only skin he could reach. Hunk gave away a noise a mix of a laugh and a sob before he picked Keith up from the floor causing Keith to yelp, and kissed him hard on the lips.

  “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.”


End file.
